the violet rose
by demonicballoffluff
Summary: the titans are invited to an annual spring formal to be held at the home of the richest man in jump city. but what happens when slade crashes the party? its better than it sounds, i suck at summaries...bbxrae, slight starxrob...and cy has no1 to love him


**Disclaimer: I do not own TT or any of the characters. If I did, bb and rae would be an official couple and the show would be more fluffy and dramatic cough anyway…I did try and make up slade's real name. If it really is his name, though I do doubt it, im sorry.**

**This is my first fanfic ever so be nice w/ the comments, ok no pairing bashing please. Ill tell you right now that bashers will be ignored! The pairings for this fic are: bbxrae, slight starxrob. And cy has nobody to love him in this XD**

**If u do not agree w/ these then don't read it, its that simple.**

**Read and Review please.**

a voilet rose: a rare and unique beauty that is always there but can only be found by those who look beond what they are told to see (o.o i dont if that makes scense to any1, but it does to me. basiclly, the world has a certain vision of beauty, and its projected for others to look for in people. so even the most beautiful people get over looked by the world because of this... i still dont know if that makes scense...oh well)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_It's warm night." _thought the leader of the teen titans as he walked down to the mailbox. The titans always got their mail at night because they were usually off fighting crime during the day. The spiky black haired boy reached into the mailbox to find the only thing in there was a party invitation. He walked up to titan's tower and went in. Robin walked into the main room of the tower to see that everyone was there. A redhead alien girl stood at the stove making something from her home planet Tameran her name was Starfire. A huge robot man named Cyborg and a green changeling named Beast-boy were sitting on the couch playing a video game. And sitting in a dark corner reading was Raven a dark and mysterious girl who felt misunderstood. Robin walked into the middle of the room and held up the invitation, the other four titans turned to see what he wanted. Starfire flew gleefully to Robin then the others followed her . Robin opened the envelope and took out a card.

"Teen Titans you are formally invited to Jump city's first annual spring formal to be held at William Wilson's mansion on the night of May 22 at 7:30pm." Robin announced reading the invitation aloud.

"Robin what is a formal?" asked Starfire.

"well a formal is a dance, like the prom." explained Robin.

"Oh…heehee" giggled Starfire remembering her and Robin's adventures at last years prom.

"Sweet a party!" exclaimed Beast-boy.

"Isn't that in two days?" asked Raven.

"Hey your right." said Robin thinking as he glanced at the invitation. "It says something else too. It says in order to attend you need a…date." said Robin.

Then as if out of instinct Starfire reached out and grabbed Robin's arm silently declaring that Robin was her date.

"Umm…Starfire do you want to be my date?" asked Robin. Raven rolled her eyes and headed back to her room without a word.

"OF COURSE I WILL ROBIN!" said Starfire rather loudly.

Cyborg broke in "I volunteer to monitor the city while you guys are there."

"Why Cyborg it is to be much fun." said Starfire.

"I can't… I can't wear a suit, I don't want to go anyway. Someone has got to watch over things." explained Cyborg.

"Ok, but you can change your mind." Said Robin.

Beast-boy looked around and suddenly noticed that Raven was gone. He scratched his head and opened his mouth to ask were Raven went, but he already knew were she had gone.

"_Poor Raven I wonder if she has ever been asked to something like a formal. I wonder what she would say if I ask her."_ thought Beast-boy.

"Ok titans time for bed its getting pretty late." said Robin

"And tomorrow we must go to the mall of shopping to get clothes for the formal." said Starfire.

And with that the titans headed for there rooms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was high when Raven woke, it was in her eyes, Starfire must have snuck into her room again and opened the curtins, she always wanted Raven to be happy and her view, sitting in a dark room was not the way to be happy. She let out a small growl, she hated the sun. Hated it for it was everything wanted to be...but couldn't because of her mental prison, her powers...her fathers curse .She looked over at the small alarm clock next to her bed it was 11:00am. Raven walked toward the main room of the tower which also held the kitchen. As she neared the door she noticed she did not hear the usual sound of Beast-boy's laughter. Raven walked in and the only person there was Cyborg, he was playing video games as usual. she put some water on the stove for tea then went over to the couch and sat opposite of Cyborg.

"So were is everyone?" asked Raven noticing the lack of noise.

"They left for the mall about an hour ago. Robin, Starfire, and Beast-boy went to get clothes for the formal tomorrow. They said they would not be back until late." Explained Cyborg still concentrating on his game.

"Oh." she said thinking "but Beast-boy doesn't have a date. Didn't the invitation say that you need a date in order to attend?"

"Yeah. What's your point?" he asked.

"Beast- boy doesn't have a date he can't go… But he will probably invite the first beautiful girl he sees. What's with guys, its like if your not beautiful you don't exist, do you know what I mean." said Raven.

"yeah." he said, he was so into his game that to Cyborg nothing else existed.

"I prove my point." she said, just then her tea kettle whistled. Not even its loud shriek could break the games grasp on Cyborg. She got up and went to the stove then poured herself a cup of tea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the mall…"Oh Robin! You look cuter than Beast-boy when he does 'the face'." exclaimed Starfire.

"Yeah well, he may be cute but I'm gorgeous." said Beast-boy as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I think I'll get this tux." said Robin, holding up a black tuxedo with a red bow tie.

"Yes I agree." said Starfire.

"And I'll get this one." replied Beast-boy, Robin and Beast-boy changed into their normal clothes and went to the check-out line.

"My we next visit a store for formal dresses?" asked Starfire.

"sure." replied Robin as he looked at his watch "whoa! I didn't know it was 12:30 already. How about we get something to eat first, want pizza?" suggested Robin.

"Agreed." said Starfire.

"Yeah, I'm starving." replied Beast-boy. Starfire, Robin, and Beast-boy headed towards the food court, they talked of normal friend things but Beast-boy seemed off somewhere else.

---------------------------------------

"May we now go look at the formal dresses?" asked Starfire.

"Ok." said Robin he looked at Beast-boy waiting for a reply and noticed that he had hardly eaten anything.

"Beast-boy are you feeling ok?" asked Robin

"Yeah why?" asked Beast-boy with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well it's just that you hardly touched your pizza." said Robin.

"I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought. Why don't we go look at those dresses." he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9:30pm by the time the three got home, Cyborg was eating a huge sandwich and Raven was reading.

"Man I'm bushed." sighed Robin plopping on the couch.

"Ditto." said Beast-boy as he fallowed him to the couch. Starfire flew in holding a big bag and a shoe box "Raven! You must see the things I bought!" Starfire said excitedly. Raven looked up from her book, Starfire searched though her bag wondering what to show Raven first.

"So what took you guys so long?" asked Raven.

"Miss star-bolts here had to try on every dress in the store, and it was a big store." replied Beast-boy.

"Yes there were many choices but I decided on this one." said Starfire holding up a beautiful long glittery red spaghetti strap dress with a slit on the side that would reach her knee. Raven's eyes widened a little as she put down her book. "Wow." was the only thing she could say.

"Then you like it, yes?" asked Starfire. Raven nodded then looked over at Robin and Beast-boy who had started to fall asleep and asked "So what did you get?" Beast-boy pointed to the two bags next to the door, to tiered to say anything. Raven and Starfire looked at each other and smiled "I think you wore the boys out Star, maybe you should help Robin to bed." said Raven, starfire giggled and went over to the sleeping Robin. She gently picked him up and cradled Robin like he was a baby then flew towards his room. Raven looked at Starfire oddly then at Beast-boy and said in a low voice "I am not carrying him." by this time Cyborg had gotten bored and went to bed. Raven walked over to Beast-boy and whispered in his ear "wake up Beast-boy I am not going to carry you." he got up and staggered a little and almost fell over but Raven caught him.she offered her arm and he took it gratefully as he flashed her his famous toothy grin.

As they walked down the hall Beast-boy said "Ya know I should be the one walking you to your room not the other way around." Raven smiled a small smile and continued walking.

"You do know that you need a date for the formal don't you." said Raven.

"Yeah." replied Beast-boy.

"You bought a tux so you must have a date." she said.

"Not yet." said Beast-boy.

"Who are you going to ask?" she asked with question in her voice.

"That's a secret. I just need to figure out how to ask her." he saw the interest in her eyes and raised an eyebrow "How would you want someone to ask you?" he asked.

Raven was surprised at the question and looked at the floor "I have never really thought about it before. I've never imagined someone actually asking me." said Raven quietly.

"Oh." said Beat-boy what he had thought was true. _"Has she ever been really close to someone other than Malchior? Wait Malchior doesnt count! he hurt her, he shouldn't even be thought of in the same thought as Raven! i knew he was no good...just like Raven knew about Terra..."_ he thought,now that he thought about it_..."right before Terra was about to crush me with that rock, my friends came to save me! but out of all of them Raven was the only one who actually threatened to kill Terra if she killed me..."_ he had just now realized something about Raven that she probably didnt mean for him to know.

"Its not that bad Raven." said Beast-boy touching her lightly on the shoulder trying to comfort her.

"I know but sometimes I wonder if there is something wrong with me." said Raven. Beast-boy stopped and stared at her for a few seconds. "what do you mean? I don't see anything wrong at all, anybody who says that is pretty messed up. You don't have anything to worry about Raven if anyone says that to you, you let me know I'll deal with them." said Beast-boy smiling and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Really?" asked Raven.

"Of course. You may be different but there is nothing wrong with you. Look at me I'm green." said Beast-boy.

"Thanks Beast-boy." said Raven with a tiny smile. The two walked the rest of the way in silence, a few minutes later they reached Beast-boy's room.

"Thanks for walking me to my room Raven." he said.

"Don't mention it. Good night Beast-boy." she said.

"Sleep tight Raven." yawned Beast-boy, he opened the door and waved to her, and the two left each other with a new found respect for one another. Raven walked down the hall smiling to herself, she did not know that the most unlikely person could make her feel so good.

"_Maybe Beast-boy isn't so bad." _she thought. When she finally fell asleep it was 10:00pm,she fell asleep happy and her mind wandered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast-boy woke up earlier than usual, he had been thinking to much to sleep. He was eating break-fast when everyone else walked in.

"Your up early BB." said Cyborg, Beast-boy shrugged and kept eating. He was thinking of how to ask his secret date to the formal. Beast-boy had been thinking all night about how to ask her but could not find the words. Maybe he could show her but how… Suddenly Beast-boy was struck with an idea. He would need Starfire's help and it would require a bit of travel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 5:45pm by the time Beast-boy was ready for the formal. He straitened his tie, took a deep breath and headed down the hall with a rectangular shaped box.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was in her room looking out the window concentrating on the gentle waves outside. When there was a soft knock and a whisper at the door "Raven you in there?" it was Beast-boy. Raven walked to the door and opened it, Beast-boy was dressed in a black tuxedo with a black bow tie.

" He looks rather handsome." Raven thought. "Where is your date?" she asked looking around.

"That is what I am here for." said Beast-boy blushing and scratching his head. Raven raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?" she said.

"Will you be my date Raven?" asked Beast-boy, he reached inside his coat and retrieved an extremely rare Violet colored rose.

Raven gasped "Where did you get-" "I heard from a very reliable source that it was your favorite flower. It took quite some time to find but I did it." explained Beast-boy smiling.

"So what do you say?" he asked. Raven was speechless,her face had flushed a deep pink and she just stood there with her mouth open for the longest time.

"Oh...I get it. This is your way of saying no. I was just trying to be nice..." Beast-boy turned to walk away, he was surprised when his eyes started to water.

"Wait!" Raven said putting her hand on his shoulder "that's not it at all I was just surprised."

"So it's a yes!" asked Beast-boy hopefully.

"Of course Beast-boy I would love to." Raven said, she then realized something "But I don't have a dress."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." said Beast-boy, he picked up a box from behind the doorway and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Your dress." he said smiling "go ahead open it." Raven blushed a little more and opened the box. Inside was a beautifully elegant silk dress. It was all black except for the pink trimming around the neck and bottom. The neck was low and the sleeves would rest around her shoulders, it was long and flowy. It was more beautiful than Starfire's dress and Raven was speechless once again.

"I know your favorite color is pink so I had to get something with pink in it. Sooo do ya like it?" he asked grinning.

"Its beautiful Beast-boy…how did you know my favorite color is pink?" she asked.

"Don't you remember the time me and Cy got trapped in your mind and met your emotions. I found out a lot about you that day." said Beast-boy remembering that was the day he realized he might have feelings for Raven.

"Oh yeah." she replied.

"Just in case your wondering how and when I got the dress… this morning I convinced Star to come with me to the mall, I needed her help to find a dress in your size. She wanted to get you something yellow but I said that I didn't think you would like. So I told her that I should probably pick it out myself." beast-boy explained.

"Beast-boy I can't believe that you went through all of this trouble just for me, even though I could of said no. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me. Thank you so much." said Raven, she leaned over and kissed his cheek and they both blushed. BONG! went the titans clock. "It's six o'clock that means you only have an hour to get ready since it takes a half hour to get there." he said.

Raven turned to go but Beast-boy stopped her and said "Wait you might need these." he handed her a pair of black shoes with a tiny heel so that she wouldn't tower over him when they danced, and kissed her cheek then sent her to get ready. Once Raven was gone Beast-boy leaned on the wall and slid down to the floor with a dreamy smile on his face and sighed "Wow."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was still in shock about what just happened. She looked the mirror then touched her cheek and smiled, she hadn't stopped smiling since Beast boy sent her to get ready. She wondered why Beast-boy had picked her, Raven remembered her conversation with Cyborg the other day and regretted what she had said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 6:50 when Raven emerged from her room, Beast-boy immediately stood to see what she would look like. His jaw dropped at the site of her, her hair was pulled back into a small bun and the two stray hairs were lightly curled. she wore pale pink eyeshadow and shimmering blush for her pale cheeks, and clear glassy gloss for her gray lips. she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"How do I look?" she asked a little embarrassed, she had never worn a dress before.

"Uhh…wow…wow!"

"I'd say by the way your drooling I look pretty good." said Raven raising an eyebrow.

Beast-boy just nodded, then finally found his voice "Yeah, but there is something missing." he reached into his pocket and held up a silver necklace with a black jewel for the pendant.

"My mother gave this to me when I was little… she told me to give it to someone I thought was special… and I want you to have it." said Beast-boy, he looked at Raven and blushed.

Raven was also blushing, she nodded her head as a signal for Beast-boy to put it on her. He smiled and went to her and put it around her neck.

Just then Robin's voice sounded on the intercom "Titans you have five minutes before we leave. Report to the main room of the tower."

"Shall we?" asked Beast-boy holding out his arm.

"We shall." replied a happy Raven as she took his arm and they walked down the hall together. Raven looked down at new necklace it was so beautiful. It was his mothers and he wanted her to have it." Beast-boy is so sweet." she thought, she leaned her head on his shoulder "out of all the beautiful girls in this city… Beast-boy picked me, I thought he only went for beautiful girls."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had only been told she was beautiful once by a dragon named Malchior who pretended to be a wizard to gain her trust. He played with her heart and led her to believe he loved her. And she believed him only to have her heart ripped out by the one and only she ever loved.

Beast-boy too was in a similar situation once too…Terra. They both were betrayed be someone who they loved. So as a result of all those lies Raven thought she wasn't beautiful. Beast-boy on the other hand thought Raven was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen in his life. Starfire was beautiful, but Raven was gorgeous. Beast-boy looked at his date with stars in his eyes and he was still smiling. Raven lifted her head and let go of his arm as they entered the main room, she wouldn't have the other titans see her like that with Beast-boy. The others turned to see who Beast-boy's "secret" date was, Starfire already knew who it was and was eager to see how she would look. The three just stared at her, this made Raven uncomfortable, she didn't like this kind of attention.

She was just about to leave when Beast-boy caught her arm "Don't worry Raven no matter what they say I still think you look awesome, besides how could they not love it." he whispered smiling.

"Thanks Beast-boy." she whispered.

The three were finally able to say something "Raven you look…" started Robin. "Stunning!" said Starfire. " Great." added Cyborg.

Raven breathed a sigh of relief "See I told you Raven, you have nothing to worry about." said Beast-boy.

"Ok titans time to go." said Robin looking at his watch.

"Have fun my little love birds." said Cyborg grinning. The other titans waved good-bye and headed for the door. Cyborg was nice enough to let them use the T car. Robin drove and Starfire sat in the seat next to him, Beast-boy and Raven sat in the back seat. Both couples had different conversations and both couples were happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later they arrived at a enormous and beautiful mansion. William Wilson was the richest person in the city, he always had extravagant parties but the titans had never been invited before.

Robin and Beast-boy got out of the car " Hey Beast-boy… how did you get Raven to be your date?" asked Robin.

"I was just nice to her, she only wants to be treated like everyone else. Raven has never been asked to something like this so I thought I would make it worth her while. It took a lot of work but I think I got her to open up a little." explained Beast-boy. The two boys went to the other side of the car to help their dates out. Starfire took Robin's arm and they went in.

"Come on Raven lets go have some fun." said Beast-boy holding out his arm.

"Beast-boy…thank you for everything you have done for me tonight. How can I ever repay you?" she asked.

He looked at her for a second then smiled and said "By having the most memorable night of your life… with me." Raven took his arm and smiled one of her little smiles and the two walked inside. There was a long hall before them, at the end on hallway was a single man. The man was William Wilson he was tall and muscular with dark hair.

"Hello titans." greeted William, his voice was sly, deceptively calm and seemed to have a certain hardness to it.

"Hello Mr. Wilson." said Robin.

"My don't you look nice titans." said William looking over them, and his cold gray eyes stopped at Raven and hung there for an uncomfortable amount of time. He seemed surprised to see her hooked on Beast boys arm, Raven noticed his staring and became extremely uncomfortable. Beast-boy also noticed William staring and Raven's uneasiness so he held her arm tighter.

William glared at the changeling "I noticed that one titan is missing where is Cyborg?" he asked, his cold eyes still on the couple.

"He's at home he didn't really want to come." explained Robin.

"Of course…won't you come in." said William gesturing toward the door. There was something familiar about his voice that reminded Robin of… no it couldn't be Robin was being paranoid. They entered a room of flashing lights, loud music, and many people. But there was no one they knew, everyone stopped to stare at the odd couples. It's not every day you see a human with an alien girl and a green guy who has pointy ears with a pale girl with purple hair and a jewel in the middle of her forehead. The crowd stopped staring after a few awkward minutes.

"l think I should check in with Cyborg, come on Star." said Robin.

He and Starfire went off into the crowd "Cyborg you there?" he asked.

"Yeah." replied Cyborg.

"Is everything alright over there?" asked Robin.

"Everything is fine you should relax go dance, have some fun." said Cyborg.

"Your right." said Robin, he put away his communicator and looked at Starfire.

"So Starfire… do you wanna…dance?" he asked. The DJ changed the music to a slow song, the song was a love song it was soft like the first day of spring.

"I would love to Robin." said Starfire, she took his hand went to find an open place to dance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the other side of the dance floor…Beast-boy and Raven were still soaking up the scene.

"So Raven what do you want to do first? We could dance or drink punch…what do you want to do?" asked Beast-boy. Raven looked around there were so many people she had never danced in public before and all the flashing lights made her dizzy. Beast-boy watched her waiting for an answer for a few minutes and knew something was wrong when Raven began to sway a little. "How about we get some punch and go out to the garden?" Raven nodded and they headed toward the food table. Beast-boy poured Raven some punch then the two went outside. The garden was beautiful it was full roses there little lights everywhere even a few fountains, and the music could still be heard.

The two found a bench and sat down "Sure is pretty out here don't ya think." said Beast-boy.

"Yeah." said Raven looking around.

"Raven… if your not comfortable dancing in front of all those people you can tell me." said Beast-boy "because if you are we could dance out here."

Raven looked at him "Thanks Beast-boy…but I'm not scared I just like it out here better." she said crossing her arms.

"whatever you say Raven," said Beast-boy standing up "do you wanna dance?" he asked, he was holding out his hand. Raven looked up at him and took his hand, and he gently pulled her up to him. The soft music was still playing and everything was perfect… or so it seemed. In the balcony above the garden was a tall dark figure, he had been standing there for quite some time. From there he could watch the titans without being noticed, all he would have to do is walk across to the other side and he could see Robin and Starfire. But right now he was focusing on the most unlikely couple.

"So the titans do have a weakness… the heart. And the heart can easily be destroyed." said the dark figure to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Robin and Starfire were dancing next to the window that looked out to the garden.

"Look Robin there is Beast-boy and Raven." said Starfire pointing toward the dancing couple outside.

Robin turned to see "Who would of thought Beast-boy and Raven, they do make an odd pair don't you think?" he said.

"What do you mean Robin? I think they look cute." said Starfire.

"They're so different." he replied.

"We are different Robin, does that make us odd?" asked Starfire.

"No, I meant their personalities are different. It was just an observation anyway Star." said Robin trying to explain himself.

"Oh…" said Starfire. During their conversation the song changed, it was still slow but it was not the kind of song people listen to when they are in love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours had passed but to Raven it seemed like two minutes. She could stare into beast-boy's deep emerald eyes forever, she was having such a wonderful time with him it was almost like a dream. Beast-boy was having a good time as well, he had never seen Raven so happy. He was glad to see that he could make her feel like she wasn't creepy, and she wasn't creepy she was just misunderstood. Beast-boy realized this when they danced, she was just as fun-loving as he was but she couldn't show people how she felt because she was afraid of being judged, well that and because of her powers. Even though Raven would never admit to this fear Beast-boy knew it was there. The music changed again it went back to the hard loud music people dance to in clubs.

The two went back to their bench and sat down "Raven are you having a good time?" asked Beast-boy.

"Yes." she replied, she shivered a little it was unusually cold for May.

"Raven are you cold? Here take my jacket." said Beast-boy, he took off his jacket and laid it around her shoulders.

"Thank you " said Raven, she laid her head on his shoulder and looked at the stars. Beast-boy put his arm around her and looked at her…Raven was smiling. Not one of her small smiles but a real smile, it was a rare thing to see her smile like that. It was probably even more rare than the violet rose he had gotten her.

"Its almost time titans." whispered the dark man from the balcony, he was still watching them, occasionally he would wander to the other side of the balcony and watch Robin and Starfire, but he found Beast-boy and Raven to be much more interesting. Every now and then he would glance at what seemed to be a watch, but it was actually a tiny screen keeping an eye on Cyborg. He was waiting to catch all of the titans off guard, then and only then would he move in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg had just eaten an entire large three meat pizza. Now he was watching the monitors there wasn't a soul on the screens and it was getting late. He yawned and looked at the watch which was built into his arm, it read 9:45. The other titans weren't due back at the tower until 11:30 and Cyborg was getting tired.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark man walked across the balcony, he had not seen Starfire and Robin for a while so he decided to see what they were doing. They were dancing, but what was this…Beast-boy was headed toward the bathroom. How could he not notice Beast-boy get up. He walked over to see Raven, she was just sitting there looking around. The dark man glanced at his wrist and noticed something different about Cyborg, it was 10:00pm and he was sleeping. This was what he was waiting for, he walked back across the balcony to see the other couple. Starfire was gone the dark man searched the crowd and found that she too was headed toward the bathroom. This was his chance, he stepped back and faded into the shadows.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Beast-boy sure has been gone for a long time" _thought Raven _"its been fifteen minutes. Maybe he found Robin and Starfire and stopped to talk. Or what if he found some pretty blonde girl and forgot all about me."_ this thought made Raven mad, she got up and went to find Beast-boy. She got inside and found Robin next to the food table, he was looking around and he looked worried.

Raven walked over to him and said "Hey Robin have you seen Beast-boy?…" she looked around "where's Starfire?"

"I don't know she left for the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago and never came back. As for Beast-boy I haven't seen him since about the same time as Starfire." he answered.

"Robin you go check the boys bathroom for Beast-boy and I'll check the girls for Starfire." said Raven, Robin nodded and ran through the crowd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later the two unsuccessfully met back at the food table.

"There wasn't a trace of Starfire… what about Beast-boy?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"Nothing." replied a worried Robin.

"Robin try calling Cyborg." said Raven, Robin got out his communicator and called him. Cyborg answered after a few rings and was rubbing his eyes.

"What is it Robin? Everything's cool here." he questioned sleepily.

"Cyborg give me a lock on Starfire and Beast-boy's position." Robin said quickly. Cyborg typed for a few minutes then back on the screen.

"Their locator signals have been disabled. Why what's wrong?" he asked.

"Beast-boy and Starfire never came back from the bathroom and now we can't find them." explained Raven.

"Have you asked Wilson maybe he has seen them." said Cyborg.

"Your right. I'll check with you later," said Robin putting his communicator away "we should split up we'll find Wilson faster that way." Raven nodded and they ran in different directions through the crowd.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven went through many rooms and asked many people but William Wilson was not to be found. And after much searching Raven found herself back at the food table. She looked around and saw…a window? She had never noticed that there was a window there before. It looked out to the garden… THE GARDEN! She had not yet looked there. She flew outside hurridly, Raven looked all over the garden and noticed something else too. There was a balcony right behind the bench where she and Beast-boy had been sitting. She flew up to the balcony but there was nothing there…"Wait a minute." she whispered to herself. Raven squinted a little and saw that there was something in the shadows. She moved forward a little to get a better look…it was a door, Raven walked slowly towards the door and went in. The room was dark except for the faint light from what appeared to be a fireplace.

She walked into the room a bit further " I knew you would find me first Raven." said a dark man sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace.

"Mr. Wilson? I have been looking all over for you…have you seen Beast-boy and Starfire?" she asked. "Robin and I can't seem to find them." Raven walked toward him a little.

"Ah, Beast-boy…I have seen the way you look at him... And the way he looks at you when you two dance, the terror in his eyes when you get hurt in battle,the softness when he sees you smile…he is the only one who has ever treated you so good, you might not see it but he loves you... You won't admit to it but you love him too… don't you?" said the dark man.

Raven looked at him with shock in her eyes "How do you know what Beast-boy did for me? How would you know how I look at him, or how he looks at me!" Raven asked, she looked somewhat mad and confused.

"HAHAHA… Raven I know everything." laughed the dark man.

"You don't know anything! You just met me today!" she yelled.

"Actually Raven I have known you for quite some time…and might I say you look quite lovely tonight." said the dark man with a wicked smile on his face. Raven was enraged, she ran toward him and tore the dark man from his chair and held him up to the faint, yet revealing light.

"SLADE?" gasped Raven "What have you done with Beast-boy? If you touch one hair on his head I swear I will-"

"What will you do? If you do anything to me Beast-boy will be the one who will pay for it. Besides…who says I will have to touch him?" said Slade with an evil look in his eye.

Raven slammed him against the wall "I know who you really are Slade if you do anything to Beast-boy you will regret it. I will tell everyone who you really are, everything you own will be gone William." said Raven through clenched teeth, there was much anger in her voice.

"RAVEN!" yelled Robin he was right behind her, she turned her head to look and felt a sharp pain go through her jaw. She flew backward and fell hard, then slid across the floor.

Robin ran toward her "Are you alright Raven?" he asked. Raven sat up there was fire in her eyes, she didn't even seem to notice that there was a large bruise forming where she had been hit. "He's getting away!" yelled Raven, she flew as fast as she could but it wasn't fast enough the heavy door slammed right in face. Robin had just started running toward her when she fazed through the door. Raven entered a very bright room, there was no Slade and there was no Beast-boy but there was someone else…"Starfire!" she exclaimed. Starfire was hanging chained to the wall, she had a rather large bump on the side of her head from where Slade had hit her to knock her out.

"I'll get you down Starfire!" yelled Raven, Raven attempted everything that she knew how to do but every time she tried something the chains seemed to get stronger.

"I need Robin." Raven thought, she flew very quickly to the door and fazed her head through to see if Robin was still there. He was there alright, right when Raven stuck her head through the door Robin was attempting to kick the door down. She grabbed his leg and pulled him through to the other side.

"Robin I need your help, I cannot break the chains it seems they grow stronger with my every attack…they must be made of magic, and only one action or one phrase can break them." explained Raven.

"Well. What's the action…what's the phrase?" he asked as his voice started to brake.

"I'm…not sure. I have never actually come across this kind of magic. I have only read of it." she said.

"Raven, so smart yet to blind to see that the answer is right under your nose." it was Slade's voice on the intercom, "since you two can't do anything to stop me… I think I will have some fun." that instant the room began flashing, and Starfire was screaming.

The chains were electrocuting her. "STARRR-FIRE!" screamed Robin, he ran forward and leapt at her. He grabbed the chains in order to stop them from electrocuting Starfire, it worked but it was doing major damage to Robin. Just when he thought he couldn't hold on any longer the chains shattered.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled as the two fell, she had managed to catch Robin and Starfire then gently lower them to the floor.

Slade's voice again sounded on the intercom "Ah, it seems you found what breaks my chains. An act of pure and selfless love."

"Where's Beast-boy!" Raven was almost screaming.

"Why, he is right here with me." said Slade, a huge screen appeared on the wall in front of her and on it was Beast-boy. Beast-boy was unconscious and tied to a chair, he had many cuts and bruises, his tuxedo had various holes in it and his tie was gone. Beast-boy had obviously given Slade a fight, Beast-boy looked terrible and wasn't moving at all…it looked almost as if was…dead. "All you have to do is come get him." finished Slade, a square hole appeared in the wall. Raven took one last look at Starfire and Robin, they appeared to be fine so she ran towards the hole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast-boy started to become aware on the pain in the back of his head "uuuhhg, my head. what happened?" he slowly opened his eyes and saw a being of pure evil standing just a few feet away.

Slade turned to him and said "You know my little green friend, my plan wouldn't have worked without you. I would have had to find some special way to destroy Raven, but destroying the only one she truly loves is even better." he walked toward him and bent to look him in the eyes, "and you know what…she will think it was all her fault. And with her emotions running wild Raven won't able to concentrate, she will not be able to even touch me. Then I will make her suffer, oh don't worry I will make her death very slow and painful." Beast-boy had heard enough "NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" he yelled, he struggled to break the ropes, he tried turning into the biggest animals he could think of but it only broke the chair. It was useless, the ropes were also made of magic.

"You cannot be awake when Raven comes." said Slade, he took a lead pipe from behind his back and struck the back of Beast-boy's head. Beast-boy's eyes blurred but the blow did not knock him out. He gritted his teeth and looked up at Slade, "Fine if that's the way you want it." said Slade as he narrowed his eyes, and he yet again struck Beast-boy's head but this time with greater force. Everything went black and Beast-boy went limp. His head started to bleed and there was a large welt where he had been so numerously hit. Slade walked over to a wall full of monitors and found Raven, "There you are my dear, you aren't very far away."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was flying through the dark square hole, she was getting closer to Beast-boy she could feel it, but his mind was getting harder to contact. If Raven didn't find him soon Beast-boy would be in grave danger… his mind was starting to slip away. Raven stopped for a second "I have to try to reach him." she thought, she sat in mid-air, crossed her legs, closed her eyes and chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinn-thos." her eyes opened and they now glowed white instead of their normal violet color, then a black raven of Raven's dark power evaporated into the ceiling. _"Beast-boy can you hear me?" _she asked.

"_Raven? You can't come, Slade will destroy you! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt trying to save me." _he said, Raven could hardly hear him, he was getting weaker.

"_Beast-boy you have to tell me where you are I'm not leaving without you…do you remember what you said to me when we got here? You said that all you wanted from me was for me to have the most memorable night of my life with you. I don't exactly want the most memorable night of my life to be you dieing and me knowing that I could have done something to stop it." _said Raven.

"_Ok I'll tell you…"_ started Beast-boy.

"_Beast-boy?…Beast-boy answer me!" _yelled Raven.

Slade was standing over him, and beast-boy looked at Slade with violet eyes that were not his own, he blinked a few times and his eyes returned to his normal deep emerald color.

"I don't want you to be giving my surprises away." said Slade, the pipe was in his hand.

"No…I won't let you hurt her." said Beast-boy as he looked up at Slade.

"I wanted to wait to kill you but you are getting on my last nerve." said Slade then muttered "Ledgna krow tai." and the ropes fell to the floor. He picked up Beast-boy and through him against the wall with ease. He went over and picked him up again and slammed his head against the concrete floor.

"BEAST-BOY!" screamed Raven, she flew fast and punched Slade as hard as she could. Slade flew backward and landed hard. Raven dropped next to Beast-boy and raised his head up. He was unconscious yet again and this time she was not sure if he would make it. His head had much damage done to it…he might never awaken.

Raven was jerked up by her hair and forcefully turned to face Slade. "You will regret that." he said. Slade whirled Raven around and slammed her against the wall, she got to her knees and glared at Slade in the most evil way possible, one that could set a man on fire, but she not yet had the power to do so. Enraged, Raven ripped out what was left her bun and she quickly got to her feet.

"No...you will regret the day you ever messed with me," she said angrily. "You will regret the day you hurt Beast-boy."

"But Raven… it's your fault Beast-boy is like this, it's your fault he's... dead." said Slade slyly.

"what are you talking about? You did this! BEAST-BOY IS NOT DEAD!" she yelled.

"You did this." said Slade pointing at a very bloody Beast-boy. "do you really think he would be dead if you would of said no, just stayed home while Beast-boy went and had fun with some pretty blonde."

This was true, if she had stayed home Beast-boy wouldn't be in a life threatening condition.

"Wouldn't you have rather broke his heart than to see him die?" he asked.

"STOP IT! Beast-boy is not going to die! I did not kill him!" she yelled, taking deep breaths trying to keep her anger under control.

Slade walked closer to her "Oh but you did, you killed him for one night of 'romance', one night of dancing and looking at the stars." by this time he was right behind her just staring.

"No I didn't-. Beast-boy isn't-." said Raven quietly, she was looking at Beast-boy. He was limp and bloody.

"Yes you did. He is dead and its because of you Raven." said Slade, he had his sly hand on her shoulder. Raven ran over to Beast-boy and fell to her knees, she laid on his chest and began to cry. With hot tears streaming down her pale and bruised face, she slowly took his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry Beast-boy." Raven whispered, she raised his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"I have to tell you something Beast-boy. You probably can't hear me, but I have to tell you that…I…I…love you. Please don't die Beast-boy I could never go on knowing that I did this to you." sobbed Raven. Slade was standing there smiling behind his mask, everything was going according to plan... Raven lowered Beast-boy's hand to the floor but just as she was letting go, she felt a slight squeeze.

Raven's heart skipped a few beats and she smiled "Beast-boy your alive!" she said excitedly, Raven picked up his head and hugged tightly.

"NO!" yelled Slade, he ran toward Raven and flung her away from Beast-boy and she hit her head on the wall. Her eyes blurred for a minute and when they cleared Beast-boy laying on the floor in a puddle of shining crimson liquid seeping from a puncture wound in his stomach, and laying only a feet away from him was a silver knife laying in a crimson pool of its own dark glory. Slade was standing over him laughing, and he was holding a button of some sorts.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Raven, she flew at Slade.

"Come any closer and this place blows in three minutes!" he yelled indicating the small button in his hand.

"I DON'T CARE!" she screamed, and kicked him in the chest. Slade flew back and landed on the button. Raven quickly picked up Beast-boy and gently held him like he was a baby. She hastily flew toward the wall and fazed through it and set off in search of Starfire and Robin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took almost a minute to find them, they were in the same room Raven left them in. Starfire wasn't awake yet and Robin was tending to her.

"Robin, get Starfire. We need to get out of here this whole place is going to blow up in two minutes!" said Raven, she flew over to them and set Beast-boy down gently.

"Azarath metrion zinthos." she said as calmly as possible, she raised her arms and a black raven formed around the four.

Robin got out his communicator "Cyborg, I need you to hack into the intercom system and announce that this place is going to explode in one minute and forty-five seconds."

"Got it." said Cyborg, he typed for a few seconds. "I'm in. alert this whole entire place is going to blow sky high in one and a half minutes! This is not a drill!"

By that time Raven had carried her friends well away from the mansion, the raven slowly lowered to the ground. The ground shook and a ball of fire engulfed the sky in the distance, Raven released the energy and turned to Beast-boy. She knelt beside him and felt his pulse, it was very weak.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Robin quietly.

"I don't know… his body is going into shock and he has lost a lot of blood." she explained "I could try to heal him…but it could kill me in the process."

"Then don't. Cyborg will be here soon he'll take care of him." said Robin.

Raven looked at Beast-boy, his breaths came in short desperate gasps… he would not be alive when Cygorg got there. "Robin go check on Starfire." she said, he walked over to Starfire and sat next to her.

"I have to try, I will not loose you without a fight. I can't let Slade win. I love you to much to just sit here and watch you die." whispered Raven, she raised her hands over Beast-boy. They started to glow an icy crystal blue "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she yelled as a tear ran down her cheek.

Raven and Beast-boy were engulfed by the glow, Robin ran over to try and stop it but Raven had a strong force field that he could not break.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!…" Raven was screaming, she was absorbing Beast-boy's injuries and his pain. He started to breath normally and the knife wound was gone but his head was still injured, the task would take all of Raven's energy. It was five minutes before the glow started to fade and Raven fell. Her head landed on Beast-boy's chest and one of her hands was in his. Beast-boy looked as though nothing had happened but Raven look as though she had been severely beaten. her delicate face was strewn with cuts and bruises and on the back of her head was a large welt that had been split open and was seeping blood, there was also verious cuts on her arms and hands. But the most serious wound was made by a silver knife and the blood could be seen pushing its way through her elegant black dress.

Beast-boy's eyes flickered and slowly opened. He felt a slight pressure on his chest, he looked to see that it was Raven, and his eyes widened at the site of his fair Raven. He propped himself on his elbows and said.

"Raven what happened to you?…Slade…" his eyes narrowed "he will pay for this Raven I'll make sure of it."

"No, Raven did that while healing you. You see while healing you your injuries were passed on to her. She sacrificed herself to save you." explained Robin.

Beast-boy sat up and laid Raven's head in his lap, and he just sat there stroking her hair. "You did that for me?…" he whispered, his eyes started to water "I heard what you told me when you were crying… you told me that you loved me." a tear rolled down his cheek, "and I wanted so much to say it back, but no matter how much I tried I could not say anything." he bent over a whispered in her ear "Raven I love you. I love you with all my heart…I know you think your not beautiful. And your not… your gorgeous, you are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen in my life. But that's not why I love you Raven."

Two ambulances pulled up its siren could be heard from miles away but Beast boy couldn't hear anything but his heart beating faster and faster as more tears escaped his deep eyes. Cyborg jumped out of one as soon as it came to a stop. Four people got of each (besides Cyborg). A few people ran over to the girls and the others carried stretchers.

Cyborg ran over to Robin "How are they?" he asked.

"Starfire has a concussion and is unconscious." replied Robin.

"What about Raven?" Cyborg asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure about her…" said Robin walking away.

Beast-boy watched the people strap Raven to the stretcher and carry her away "I'm going with her!" he yelled as he ran toward the ambulance and jumped in.

"I'll go with Starfire, you go get the T car and meet us at the hospital." said Robin, Cyborg nodded and started off to find the car. Robin walked over and climbed into the ambulance, the doors slammed shut and they sped off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctors were asking questions, yelling and trying to figure out just what happened, but Beast-boy couldn't really answer anything.

The ambulance stopped and the people inside quickly rushed Raven to the emergency room. Beast-boy tried to fallow her but the doctors would not allow it, Beast-boy had to stay in the waiting room with Robin and Cyborg. The scariest room in all the world sometimes, a room where all time seemed to stop as soon as you entered it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour slowly crawled by and a doctor appeared in front of Robin "How's Starfire?" he asked slowly.

"She's fine going to be fine, but she needs to stay here tonight." replied the doctor.

"W-what about Raven?…" asked Beast-boy, his voice was trembling. During that long hour he had had plenty of time to think of all the horrible things the doctor could say.

"We don't know if she'll make it." Beast-boy's heart dropped into a bottomless pit and it felt as if it would never stop falling, it was being ripped out and being torn into thousands of little pieces. Tears stung his eyes and flooded down his green cheeks. "she has started to go into a coma and she has a puncture wound to the stomach, she went into surgery a while ago. I'll let you know when she gets out so you can see her. You may see Starfire though."

Robin and Cyborg stood up "Let's go Beast-boy." Robin said.

"You go ahead I think I'll stay here for a while." Beast-boy said in a broken voice, looking at the painfully white floor trying to hide his tears. Robin and Cyborg shrugged and walked away with the doctor to Starfire's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another excruciating two hours before another doctor appeared in the hallway.

Beast-boy shot up "Is Raven ok?" he asked.

"Well she's alive, but we don't know how long she will be in coma. It could be a week it could be a year…it's all up to her now." explained the doctor.

"Can I see her?" asked Beast-boy.

"Yes, come this way I'll take you to her." replied the doctor, they walked through the halls for a while, finally he opened a door that said "recovery"

"Here she is." said the doctor reaching into his pocket "we found this on her, why don't you hold onto it for her." the doctor placed beast-boy's mother's necklace into his hand. The doctor left them and Beast-boy walked over to Raven, she was connected to wires and had a tube in her nose to help her breath. She was wearing a white hospital gown, Raven was levitating a few inches above her bed, Beast-boy looked at her and then the necklace. He reached over and put the necklace around her neck then gently touched her cheek…she was so cold. "Raven…you have to wake up. Please wake up." he said picking up her hand, "I will stay right here and wait for you to wake up, I promise. Just don't die on me ok…" he pulled up a chair and sat down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks had gone by and Beast-boy was still at Ravens side. There was a vase of old flowers next to her bed.

A nurse walked in to check Raven's I.V "I'm going to buy more flowers could you throw those other ones away?" he asked, the nurse nodded and went back to the I.V. beast-boy headed down the hall toward the gift shop and the nurse left a few minutes later taking the dead flowers with her on the way out.

Raven was stirring and her eyes flashed open, she sat up slowly "where am I?" she thought.

"Raven I got some more flowers for-" started Beast-boy, he saw Raven and dropped the roses. "Raven your awake!" he exclaimed, and ran over to her bed, "do you feel ok?" he asked taking her hand.

"Yes." she answered weakly.

"Good I was so afraid that you would never wake up. It's been three weeks." he said.

"Three weeks?" she asked in shock.

"Yup, and I have been here every day waiting for you to wake up. I only left when the team really needed me but I came back as soon I was done." he explained.

Raven smiled at him then looked around the room and spotted a small brown book on the chair next to her bed "Why is one of my books here?" she asked.

"Oh that?" be asked pointing at the small book, "I asked Starfire to get it when she got out, I've been reading it to you. I figured you would be bored just floating there… even though you probably couldn't hear me." he explained. "You must be starving, why don't we get the nurse to bring some food."

"That would be nice." said Raven.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast-boy rung for the nurse and asked for lunch but it would take a few minute and asked if she could take the I.V off Raven, after the nurse came and disconnected Raven's I.V the left.

Beast-boy asked, "Do want to go for a walk while the food is getting ready?"

"Sure." Raven replied, she tried to get up but her legs would not work.

"Here, let me help." he said, Beast-boy gently lifted her up and onto the floor, he put her arm around his shoulders so she would not fall.

Beast-boy and Raven slowly walked down the hallway, "Did you hear anything that I said to you when you were all meditatie?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I can't tell if everything was real or just a dream…but I do remember that my mind went over the events of that night a few times. Why, did you say something important?" she asked.

"Ummm… I'll tell you later ok." said Beast-boy blushing, "lets see if you can walk on your own now." Beast-boy left Raven next to the wall and walked across the hall (which was only a few steps away) "Ok, now try walking to me." he said.

"I can't I'll fall." said Raven.

"No you won't. I won't let you fall." said Beast-boy smiling, that smile could melt any fear away.

Raven's legs wobbled as she took two small steps, then looked Beast-boy his smile had widened.

Raven lost her balance and started to fall, Beast-boy ran forward and caught her. Raven's face was in his chest and she looked up, the two were so close that their noses almost touched.

The two blushed "Uh…thanks." said Raven pulling away.

"No problem Raven." said Beast-boy, "Your food should be ready by now. Come on I'll walk you back." he put her arm around his shoulders and they walked down the hall…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Feel better?" asked Beast-boy.

"Much. Will you excuse me, I'll be right back." said Raven, the feeling in her legs was coming back, so she walked over to the bathroom and closed the door.

A few minutes later she came out and sat on her bed, Beast-boy was standing next to the roses just staring at them.

"Raven…I never said thanks for you saving my life and all so…thank you" he said as he turned to look at her.

"It's no big deal." she said.

"But it is." said Beast-boy walking toward her, "you almost died saving me. I don't know what I would have done if you had died. I know I told you this, but I don't think you heard it…" he took her hand. "I love you Raven."

"Y-you really love me?" she said in a state of unbelief.

"Yes." answered Beast-boy smiling, they looked into each others eyes and…Beast-boy communicator started ringing.

"I'll get it." he groaned getting it out of his pocket, "Yeah?" he said with irritation in his voice.

"Is there any improvement on Raven's condition?" asked Robin.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" said Beast-boy.

"You mean she's awake!" asked Robin.

"Yup." replied Beast-boy.

"GLORIOUS! I wish to speak with her now please." said Starfire.

"Sure. Why not." said Beast-boy handing the communicator to Raven.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire talked for what seemed to be an eternity, "Starfire I have to go the doctor just walked in. Bye." said Raven hanging up and handing the communicator back to Beast-boy.

"So when are you going to let me out of here?" asked Raven.

"Well we need to run some tests to make sure everything is fine, and if nothings wrong it will be in about two days." said the doctor.

"Awesome Raven you get to come home soon!" said Beast-boy excitedly.

"Come with me Raven." said the doctor, "we need to do a scan of your heart to make sure nothing was damaged." he was leading her out the door, and Beast-boy was alone. He sat in the chair next to Raven's bed and looked around. He noticed the small brown book that was now laying on the table next to the roses, and picked it up. He stared at it for the longest time. Beast-boy flipped it over, there was small black writing on it that he had to squint to read.

"'Poems by Raven' huh?" he opened the book to the most recent page. The poem was called 'Love me for me,'

Why do you have to be beautiful

Just for them to notice you?

Why can't they see what's on the inside?

Or don't they care at all.

Can't someone see me, at least just one.

Or am I meant to be alone forever.

Is there anyone out there

Who will love me for me?

5/20/04

Beast-boy stared at the poem. "How come I never noticed that she wrote these?" he thought then noticed that the poem was dated two days before the spring formal. "I wonder how much I changed her outlook on things, I wonder what her next poem will be about." Suddenly inspiration struck him, Beast-boy looked at the small book and flipped to the next blank page and searched for a pencil. He was going to write a poem of his own, he found a pencil and immediately started writing before his idea left him. He called the poem 'Reasons to love a Raven.' (What the poem actually said, I will leave that for you to decide.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes after Beast-boy put the book down Raven walked in, she had been gone at least an hour.

"So is everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes everything is fine. I just have to get my strength back." she said.

"That's good." said Beast-boy, there was a long silence.

"Well…I'm going to meditate." said Raven breaking the silence, she walked toward the window and started levitating, crossed her legs, and softly began chanting "Azarath metrion zinthos…azarath metrion zinthos…azarath metrion zinthos."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast-boy took the next two days to fill Raven in on all that had happened during those three weeks she was out.

"Nothing much really, just the usual bad-guy trying to destroy the city you know. Fighting was a lot tougher without you, but we managed. Oh yeah, Robin and Starfire are officially dating now. And don't forget that you get to come home today." he said.

"Did the doctor ever mention what time he would let me leave?" she asked.

"I don't know. Hey lets go find out, maybe we can leave now." said Beast-boy jumping up from the chair he had been sitting.

"Ok." said Raven also getting up, and the two walked hand in hand through the halls searching for her doctor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found him a few minutes later, he was talking to another patient. And to Raven's delight he was willing to let her leave within the hour. Beast-boy walked Raven back to her room then called the other titans to come pick them up and to bring Raven some clothes. After like ten minutes on the communicator Beast-boy hung up. He turned to Raven and watched her place a few items in a bag.

Finished, Raven looked up at Beast-boy and noticed he was staring "What?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"What?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Do you want to dance?" he repeated as he walked toward her.

"Beast-boy there is no music." she said.

"You don't need music to dance Raven." he said smiling as he took her hand. Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Beast-boy put his hands on her waist and drew her closer then looked into her eyes, her beautiful amethyst eyes. He wanted so much to kiss her but didn't know how she would react. After a few minutes of arguing with himself he finally decided he would, Beast-boy lead forward a bit and…

"HEY Y'ALL!" yelled Cyborg as he crashed though the door. Beast-boy's and Raven's head whipped around to see him and realized that they were still in each others arms and quickly let go.

"H-hey Cyborg, what are you doing here." asked Beast-boy blushing.

Cyborg smiled and said " I'm here to pick you two little love-birds up… Here's your clothes Raven" he took a few steps toward her and handed the clothes to her. "Come on Robin and Star are waiting in the car." and with the message delivered Cyborg started running down the hall. Raven and Beast-boy looked at each other and blushed.

"I'm gonna get dressed." she said walking toward the bathroom, a few minutes later she emerged wearing her usual blue cloak and boots, and black leather leotard. She sighed a happy sigh

"I've never been so happy to wear this, it feels good to be in my old clothes again." she said walking over to her bag and grabbed it.

"Is the book in there?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Raven asked walking back over to him.

"No reason." Beast-boy said blushing as they walked out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhg." sighed Raven plopping on her bed. The very moment she got into the car she was flooded with questions and I missed yous. No one had left her alone especially Starfire, now it was 10:30pm and Raven was exhausted and she slowly drifted to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Every thing was dark and she couldn't move at all not even her eyes would open, and suddenly out of almost nowhere came Beast-boy's voice._

"_Raven I love you. I love you with all my heart…I know you think your not beautiful. And your not… your gorgeous, you are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen in my life. But that's not why I love you Raven." he was right beside her she could feel him stroking her hair. Suddenly she heard an ambulance siren…_ Raven's eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed and looked around.

"I remember." she said quietly, Raven looked over at her alarm clock it was 2:50am. She switched on a lamp and found her book of poems. Raven was going to write a poem about her dream while she remembered it. She took out a pen and flipped to page 52 her next available page, only to find there was something written on it.

"This isn't my handwriting." she muttered to herself, interested she started reading it. The poem was called 'Reasons to love a Raven.' by Beast-boy. As she read Raven's heart melted, she had never read anything so beautiful, it almost made her want to cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BONG! went the titans clock. it was 3:00am and Beast-boy was sleeping curled up on his pillow in cat form when there was a knock on his door. He opened one lazy eye then changed back to his human form, tiredly he went to the door "Is it morning already?" he asked sleepily opening the door.

Beast-boy looked up to see Raven standing in front of him smiling "Something wron-" started Beast-boy but was cut off by a…kiss, he blinked a few times then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes hoping it wasn't just a dream. a few seconds later Raven slowly pulled away and looked at Beast-boy, he wore a happy dazed look on his face.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Anytime." he said still dazed.

Raven turned and started down the hall, "oh, and one more thing," she said turning her head so she could see him. "if you tell anyone about this ill kill you. Goodnight Beast boy." Beast boy stood in his doorway smiling the biggest toothy grin he had ever smiled. "sleep tight Raven." he whispered back.

Raven smiled and she once again started down the hall, but this time

humming. Humming the kind of soft song people hum when they are in love.

The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**yup thats really the end...sorry it was so long o.o tell me what u think of it!**


End file.
